


Harry's Best Birthday

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Guro, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: “You see, Harry, dear, little Ginny here was talking about you all the summer, and she was so happy when you arrived,” Mrs. Weasley said. “And when she learned we’re going to have a birthday party for you, she firmly decided to be your birthday meal. Isn’t that cute?”





	Harry's Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVisitorBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheVisitorBlack).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучший день рождения Гарри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077175) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari)



“So, what do you think of it?” Fred asked.  
“Err… that’s a nice piece of parchment, I suppose…” Harry tried to answer politely.  
Fred burst in laughter, making Harry wonder what was so funny about the parchment.  
“Watch this”, George said and tapped the parchment with his magical wand. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”.  
The words magically appeared on the parchment saying: “Marauders map”. After a moment they changed to what looked like a scheme of some sort.  
“Ah, so that’s a map of Hogwarts”, Harry recognized. “It will be really helpful, thank you”.  
“Oh, but it’s not just a map”, Fred said. “Look, do you see these dots? They show…”  
“Hey, what’s all the secrecy there?” Mrs. Weasley said strictly as she entered the dining room and brought Ginny with her. “I bet you’re teaching Harry bad things.”  
“Mischief managed,” George hurried to recite in a whisper to return the map to its disguised state.  
“No, no”, Fred answered to their mother. “We’re just giving Harry his birthday present, right?”  
“Right.” Harry confirmed, still innocently unaware of the special powers of the map.

He’d been living with Weasleys for about a week now, and as soon as they heard of his worst birthday at Durlseys, where he was just completely ignored, they insisted on holding a real birthday party for him. Harry tried to refuse, saying that the kindness with which they accepted him at their house was more than enough, but Mrs. Weasley was too persistent, so Harry had to come along with the idea. All the Weasleys gathered in the dining room now except for the older two sons, Bill and Charlie, whom Harry never met for Charlie was now in Romania and Bill was in Egypt. Hermione had also come for the party. Everyone bathed Harry in attention and gave him presents, neither of which he ever received from Dursleys. So far it was the best birthday party he ever had, even if was a week later than his actual birthday.

“If you’re done with the present, step away from Harry,” Mrs. Weasley commanded. “I don’t want you to infect him with your mischievousness.”  
“Okay, okay…” the twins reluctantly obeyed and joined the rest of the family at the table.  
“So, Harry, my dear, tell me, have you already opened all the presents? Were they to your liking?” Mrs. Weasley asked with an exaggeratedly kind tone, which made Harry a little embarrassed, especially after she treated her own children so strictly.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Harry replied, “The presents were great. Thank you for taking care of me.”  
“Oh, don’t mention it.” Mrs. Weasley said. “By the way, there’s one more member of our family who wants to give you something.”  
Mrs. Weasley gestured to her youngest child and the only daughter Ginny who was standing beside her all the time, nervously twirling the hem of her T-shirt and unsuccessfully trying to hide her eyes. According to Ron, this girl normally never shuts up. But for the past week Harry only saw her being shy and quiet, and she was running away every time he tried to talk to her. What a weird girl.

Ginny wasn't going to talk first and was only standing there making the situation more embarrassing with every passing silent moment, so Harry had to take the initiative.  
“So, do you have a present for me, Ginny?” he asked.  
When the girl heard him calling her name, her freckled face became as red as her hair, and for a moment Harry thought she would run away again. But she managed to gather her courage to stay and even nodded her head.  
“Well, thank you”, Harry said. “Do you mind telling me what it might be?”  
“It’s…” Ginny almost whispered, then made a step towards Harry and blurted out aloud: “It’s me!”

Harry looked confused, so Mrs. Weasley added: “You see, Harry, dear, little Ginny here was talking about you all the summer, and she was so happy when you arrived,” she said. “And when she learned we’re going to have a birthday party for you, she firmly decided to be your birthday meal. Isn’t that cute?”  
“Huh?” Mr. Weasley reacted. “Why did no one let me know?”  
“Maybe it's because you never listen to what people say?” his wife lectured him.  
The rest of the family laughed, except for Ginny who was looking at Harry nervously, waiting for his reaction. Given that Harry was raised in a muggle family without knowing the world of magic up until a year ago, Ginny worried that he might be prejudiced against eating girls.  
‘Well, that’s a great honor, I have to say,” Mr. Weasley said proudly. “To have my daughter being eaten by Harry Potter himself!”  
“Not to mention we won’t have to spend money on preparing her for school,” Percy added. “Hogwarts becomes annoyingly more expensive with each year.”  
Harry looked confusedly at the people around him, and Hermione decided she had to cut in.  
“I’ve read about it,” Hermione said. “The books say that in times past cannibalism wasn't an uncommon practice among wizards and still takes place sometimes. I never thought I could see that with my own eyes though!” she said obviously thrilled that she can learn something new today.  
“Wow, sounds cool!” Harry said. “Can’t wait to try!”  
Being accepted by Harry as his meal made Ginny’s heart beat fast and she froze under his expectant gaze unable to move.

“Come on, Ginny, my little girl, don’t be shy.” Mrs. Weasley encouraged her daughter. “Isn’t that what you were waiting for so eagerly? Here, let me take off your clothes…”  
The woman reached for daughter’s T-shirt, and started to pull it off her, but the girl took a step away from her.  
“Jeez, mom!” the girl said as she protestingly pulled the T-shirt all the way down, even stretching it a little. “I’m not a little girl anymore, this much I can do for myself!”Diverting Ginny's attention made her forget her shyness, and it seemed to be exactly what her mother was trying to achieve. Ginny decisively faced Harry as if she wanted to prove him and everyone that she was a big and independent girl. She stepped out of her slippers and kicked them away, and she didn’t wear socks today, so now she was barefoot. Then Ginny unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them off slowly, revealing her thighs, though the most private parts were hidden behind the stretched T-shirt, and even her panties weren’t showing. Everyone couldn’t help but watch her closely, which made her a little embarrassed again, but she didn’t stop. When Ginny lowered her jeans to the level of her knees, she stepped out of them first with one foot and then the other, flashing her panties for two brief moments. Mrs. Weasley came to her daughter and took the jeans from her hands before stepping away again, giving the girl enough personal space.

“You have some sexy thighs, don’t you?” Ron said teasingly.  
“Shut up, you moron.” Ginny replied frowning.  
“Don’t mind him, Ginny.” Harry said. “I’m sure your thighs will be as tasty as the rest of you.”  
Not that Harry’s statement contradicted Ron's, but hearing a compliment from Harry made Ginny blush and motivated her to proceed. She took her T-shirt at the neck and started to pull up, revealing her white panties and naked belly. Then she quickly pulled the T-shirt over her head so that it remained on her arms, and quickly lowered her arms, hiding her body behind the T-shirt again, so that her braless flat chest was revealed for less than a second. That didn’t help a lot though, since she had to put away her T-shirt anyway, and her mother took it just like the jeans. Ginny was naturally embarrassed by standing in front of everybody clad only in panties, but so far successfully fought the urge to cover her chest, because she wanted Harry to see all of her.  
“Hey, look at Ginny’s stiffened nipples,” Fred noticed. “She appears to be quite aroused.”  
“She is, she is!” George confirmed. “What a naughty little girl our sister is, isn’t she?”  
“Cut it out, boys!” Mrs. Weasley raised voice. “Or I won’t let you have your share of little Ginny.”  
The twins shut up surprisingly willingly. They certainly didn’t want to miss such a special meal.

Ginny got too embarrassed and hesitated to remove her last piece of clothes.  
“What’s the matter, my little girl?” her mother asked her. “Do you need any help?”  
“It’s not… I’m… it’s…” the girl answered incoherently, heavily blushing.  
“Seems it can’t be helped”, Mrs. Weasley sighed and came to her daughter to help her with panties. “Oh, dear!” she exclaimed as she touched girl’s panties. “You’re so wet, your panties are all drenched.”  
“You didn’t have to say that aloud!” Ginny complained, but didn’t resist her mother taking off her panties.  
“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Mrs. Weasly said. “It shows that you are indeed a big girl. If anything, you should be proud to be so wet!”  
“If you say so…” Ginny agreed shyly and when her mother stepped away, the girl suppressed the impulse that appeared to be not as much to cover her pussy, but rather to touch it. She was now completely nude, letting everyone see her hairless pussy heavily dripping with juice. The boys looked hungrily at Ginny, but no one dared to comment this time, except for Harry who said: “You look delicious!” As he spoke, a drop of drool escaped his mouth and traveled down his chin. Ginny smiled as being hungered for was embarrassing but flattering.  
Hermione couldn’t help but envy the younger girl a little. She wondered what would it feel if it was standing there instead of Ginny, all naked and looked at by the boys. Such thoughts made her quite aroused herself and as no one was looking she rubbed her thighs against each other.

“Okay, Harry, dear, could you please free your seat for a moment, so that little Ginny could get on the table?” Mrs. Weasley asked.  
“Sure”, Harry complied, though was a little confused at what will go next.  
Ginny came towards him slowly, her eyes lowered shyly again as she was now not only naked in front of Harry, but while being naked she entered his private space. Harry got a little uneasy too, seeing a naked girl so close took his breath away.  
Ginny climbed first on Harry’s chair and then on the table. She turned around trying to avoid eye contact with Harry and sat on the very edge of the table with her legs dangling off. Mrs. Weasley gestured Harry to take his place again, but Ginny’s legs were in the way, so she had to spread them before the boy in order for him to sit, and then she laid back on the table. Ginny’s head appeared to be just before Hermione, who sat opposite to Harry, and her exposed and very wet pussy was now just a few centimeters from Harry’s face. He swallowed nervously, staring with a mix of sexual and gastronomical interest, as he could see her pussy in every detail, and feel the strong smell of her juices. What for Ginny, it made her heart beat so fast she never thought was possible and her breath was heavy and irregular.

“What goes next?” Harry asked unsure. “Weren’t we supposed to cook her first?”  
“Of course we’ll cook her, Harry, dear”, Mrs. Weasley said. “But the muggle way would take too long, and what’s more important, Ginny wouldn’t be able to enjoy the process. That’s why we’re going to use a special spell. Are you ready, my little girl?”  
“Please do it.” Ginny asked, as she couldn’t wait anymore for the main part.  
The woman came to the table, and made some moves with her magic wand over her daughter, reciting: “Puellae coquinor vivum!”  
A golden magical glow appeared over all the Ginny’s body and she gasped soundly, more out of surprise, cause instead of pain she was expecting, there came a tingling feeling that could even be enjoyed. The feeling was strong for just a few moments and then faded away along with the glow. Ginny found her feeling of her body noticeably subside and was barely able to move, but she was alive and aware, maybe only a little foggy. She smelled cooked meat as if from far away, but then recognized it to be herself having being cooked, and it made her heart skip a bit… and the next one… after the third Ginny realized her heart didn’t beat at all anymore as it was cooked along with the rest of her body, so she only had another five minutes. She had crossed the line now and only hoped for Harry to enjoy her.

“Wow”, was all Harry could say, looking at now brown cooked girl who blinked and actively looked around indicating she was quite alive.  
“Fascinating!” Hermione said excitedly, as she leaned over Ginny’s head to look her in the eyes. “Are you really cooked alive? What does it feel like? Can you speak?”  
Ginny tried it, her tongue was unusually disobedient, but speaking appeared not impossible.  
“All my body feels numb,” she pronounced slowly. “But it’s warm and kinda pleasant.”  
“Can you please teach me this spell?” Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley. “It’s amazing!”  
“Why, of course”, the woman answered. “What is more important, Harry, dear, dig in.” she said, giving him a knife and a fork.

“So…” Harry said unsure. “Should I start with… well… here?” he was looking right at Ginny’s pussy.  
“Well, of course you should.” Mrs. Weasley said. “It’s the most delicious part!”  
“Moreover,” Hermione added, trying to hide herself panting, “the books say that eating girl’s… private parts… especially while she’s still alive... can increase your magical power.”  
“Wow,” Harry said again. “Is it really okay to have it all for myself?” he asked looking at Hermione.  
The straight-A wizardess admitted to herself she wouldn’t mind a piece of it, both for the taste and magical qualities. But she noticed how mentioning sharing her pussy with someone else made Ginny frown unhappily. Again, among Harry and Ginny Hermione somehow found herself more wanting to try on Ginny’s role. Actually that thought made her so aroused she had her right hand in her pants. It seemed no one noticed it so far, as their attention was all on Ginny, but by the sly look Ginny gave Hermione she understood that the cooked girl smelled her out. It made Hermione rub her pussy even harder.  
“It’s your present, Harry.” she said trying to sound sweet, though due to her under-the-table activity it appeared more like sexy. “Don’t make Ginny wait… I don’t think she has much time”.  
Ginny smiled with her eyes to Hermione, expressing her gratitude.  
“Alright then.” Harry nodded.

Harry looked at Ginny’s pussy again, unsure how to start eating it. Then instead of using cutlery he leaned right to the wet organ and licked the slit, tasting the sweet juices. Ginny didn’t see that coming at all and, with the help of all the excitement she had already get, had an intense orgasm the same moment, squirting even more juice right in Harry’s mouth and on his face.  
“I’m sorry! Sorry!” she started to apologized ashamedly as soon as she realized what happened.  
“It’s alright.” Harry said. “I actually enjoyed that.”  
“It’s not just alright!” Hermione cut in. “It’s great! The books say that the… orgasm… makes the… girl’s organ’s… magical potential… increase like ten times… oh, God!” she couldn’t help but have an orgasm for herself, not even caring for hiding it anymore, but it seemed others haven’t cared either, except for Ginny who laughed a little.

Having tasted the juices Harry threw off his reserve proceeded to actually eating the pussy. He started with spreading Ginny’s outer pussy lips with a fork and a knife, making the girl feel the cold of the cutlery. Freeing the clitoris, he pinched it with the fork and then cut it off with a knife. It made Ginny frown, and Harry hurried to ask her if she was alright.  
“I’m fine”, she answered. “Please, enjoy your meal”.  
She did feel pain, but it was heavily subdued like all of her senses. She was in a dreamy state where all that mattered was being eaten by Harry.  
The boy took the cut off clitoris in his mouth and bit. It burst like a berry and filled his mouth with nectarial taste. The gentle sweetness kinda spread through all of his body.  
“It’s unbelievable!” Harry said. “Just to think there is a meal so great in the world!”  
“I’m so happy”, Ginny said, wreathing in smiles. “Please, go on.”  
Encouraged to proceed, Harry cut into pussy flesh and detached a piece of meat. As he chewed it, he found it to be sweet, gentle and juicy like no meat he ever had a chance to taste.  
“Delicious!” he said with a blissed expression on his face.

Ginny almost envied Harry, as his comments made her wonder what she tasted like. Harry apparently noticed it in her eyes, and asked “Do you want to find out how you taste?” as he cut off another piece and offered it to Ginny. She eagerly nodded and opened her mouth as she couldn’t lift her head, so that Harry could place a piece of herself on her tongue. Ginny closed her eyes, focusing on the taste.  
“How is it?” Hermione cut in impatiently. “What do your own meat taste like?”  
“Heavenly”, Ginny answered. “I’ve like… had an orgasm with my tongue.”  
What made Ginny even happier though was that Harry must have felt the same way.  
“Mhm, mhm”, Harry nodded actively in agreement, his mouth filled with the next cut.  
“Mrs. Weasley”, Hermione looked the woman in the eyes without trying to hide she was masturbating again. “I want Ginny’s womb!” she blurted out, surprised of her own defiant tone.  
“No problem”, Mrs. Weasley answered. “Just be patient and wait for your turn”.  
Hermione had her own association with the phrase “your turn”, and couldn’t even hold herself straight anymore, leaning on the table and going wild with her pussy, soon reaching her second orgasm for today.

A few minutes later there was a big hole between Ginny’s legs, going all the way to her cervix, and Harry was lazily chewing on the last piece of her vagina.  
“Ah, I think I’m full”, he said as he swallowed it and leaned back on his chair.  
“And how’s my little Ginny?” Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly.  
Hermione, who was masturbating again and approaching another orgasm, was the closest to Ginny, so she asked:  
“Ginny, you still with us?”  
Ginny felt totally exhausted, but in a pleasant way. She didn’t have the strength to speak anymore, so she only moved her lips as response. Hermione was the only one close enough to lip-read: “There’s no pleasure greater than being eaten.”

Having that communicated, Ginny felt she couldn’t resist her fatigue anymore, so she peacefully closed her eyes not to ever open them again.  
“She’s done with!” Hermione cried out as the orgasm hit her.  
“Well then”, Mrs. Weasley said, rubbing her hands. “Let’s bring her to the kitchen for butchering, so that everyone can enjoy their share of little Ginny.”  
“Woohoo!” the crowd cheered, anticipating the feast.  
Mr. Weasley stood up from the table and took Ginny’s body to the kitchen, while his wife stayed a bit more to ask: “So, Harry, dear, how did you like Ginny’s present?”  
“It was the best!” he answered with a wide grin. “I wish I could eat a girl for every birthday!”  
“Oh, my!” the woman exclaimed. “I’m so happy to hear that you liked it! Too bad Ginny was our only daughter.”

“I wonder what I should give Harry for his next birthday?” Hermione thought to herself, though she felt like she already knew the answer.


End file.
